


Good in me

by MysticalfriendlyIntrovert



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Btw if you die in evo you respawn, If You Squint - Freeform, In the works, Listeners bad, M/M, Nobody except Taurtis can see Sitruat, Watchers good, if you die in the void you don't come back, implied Grian/Taurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalfriendlyIntrovert/pseuds/MysticalfriendlyIntrovert
Summary: "mees yeht ohw ton era emos ,lirep ni era ylimaf ruoy dna uoY"~~~~~~~~~Ever since Taurtis came to EVO, horrible nightmares have been following him. Taurtis is trying his best to prove he hasn't gone crazy but only he can see these nightmares. When he harms one of his closest pals, it may just be too late for anyone to believe him. It may be too late to warn everyone that war is coming.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Taurtis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Good in me

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> -Death  
> -Blood

A world where the birds sing reversed melodies, where the sheep chase the wolves, where the sky is a bright purple, where the leaves of trees whisper feared chants that echo across the forest, is the downside up. The world of nightmares.

The same world Taurtis has been appearing in his dreams. 

Ever since he joined EVO, he has the same nightmare, the same forest, the same animals, the same **entity**.

Taurtis could feel his heartbeat and labored breathing echo with the hushed chanting and decided to fix it the way he always can when he is stressed. 

_"Your heart's a vine that I've bled trying to climb"_ Taurtis sang as he wandered the forest, feeling all of the eyes of the animals looking into his soul.

"Yeah, you're making a ruin of me" He was looking around, looking for him. 

His looking wasn't for nothing when a flash of purple ran across the forest.

 _"Try to survive, keep my spirit alive"_ Taurtis backed away before tripping and getting tangled in vines from the old trees. He was frantically trying to untangle himself until he appeared, reaching out to grab him while he is defensive.

 _"But like a knife in the woods-"_ Taurtis whimpered and shut his eyes, letting himself be vulnerable to the specter. 

_"Yeah, you hunt down the good in me"_

* * *

Taurtis shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, panting and frantic. He jumped when he heard something loudly buzzing and was frantically punching the air. When it buzzed again, Taurtis noticed that it was his communicator going off.

_**< Grian> Taurtis?** _  
_**< Grian> Taurtis are you up???** _  
_**< Grian> You better not flake out on me!** _  
_**< Grian> again!** _

Taurtis chuckled for a second before realizing that he'd promised that he would go on an adventure with him. He grabbed anything he could carry that would be of use before he noticed his sword. He was telling himself that it was to defend himself from the evil emperor he called his friend, but really the sword was for someone else. 

Grian ran up the hill with such triumph in his eyes. 

"The winner! As always!" Grian jumped up and grinned proudly.

Meanwhile, Taurtis was climbing up the hill, out of breath, and with fear of throwing up.

"yeah yeah...but you...you promised we could go get something to eat...afterwards," Taurtis said as collapsed on his face and groaned loudly. Grian laughed before reaching his hand out so Taurtis could pull himself up. 

"Why did you drag me up here anyway?" Taurtis caught his breath and stood to his feet.

"Well, I wanted to, tell you something- Nevermind, it's dumb" Grian looked away and kicked the pebble next to his foot.

"No no, you have to share now! You ca-" Taurtis said before his eyes widened when he saw:

Sitruat.

The purple Taurtis.

The one who haunts his dreams.

Taurtis has had enough and pulled out his sword. 

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU HAUNTING MY DREAMS! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Taurtis screamed as he slashed his sword at Sitruat but the ghost like entity dissolved.

Showing Grian holding a slash wound, with blood pooling from his wound and mouth, and a look of heartbreak in his eyes.

Taurtis whimpered in fear before watching Grian lose his footing and falling off of the cliff. His look of fear was the last thing Taurtis saw before his body turned red and dissolved, teleporting him to his base while the message flashed on all communicators:

_**Grian hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape Taurtis** _

"what have I done?!" Taurtis gasped and backed off the edge, in shock of what happened and fighting back tears.


End file.
